Estrella Brillante de Sailor Moon
by IaraHino
Summary: La historia comienza a partir del Arco de Black Moon, en donde una despiadada sombra, King Shade intenta convertir en ruinas a las sailors harán todo lo posible para eliminar a esta sombra que esta detrás de cada villano que an querido destruir la Tierra, las sailors deberán unir sus fuerzas y estar mas unidas.
1. Chapter 1

Después de la muerte de la Reina Beryl y la batalla final contra la Reina Metalia las sailors vuelven a sus vidas normales...

*Rei se ocupa de los trabajos y siendo doncella del Templo Hikawa...

*Ami sigue estudiando en una academia de medicina para ser una doctora como su madre...

*Lita, feliz porque estudia gastronomía para ser una Gran Chef, y salir con Andrew...

*Mina contenta porque al fin y al cabo se consiguió un buen partido, un novio, y divirtiéndose con Artemis...

Serena, bueno, ella sigue yendo a juegos corona con Luna, manteniendo una hermosa relación con Darein...

*Luna sigue estando alado de Serena en todo momento, pero lo triste es que ya no a vuelto a ver a Artemis y todo lo que pasaron juntos.

Un Lunes, empezó a llover con mucha fuerza, que el viento mismo hacia que los arboles se sacudieran con violencia, dentro del Templo Hikawa, Rei se encuentra rezando, cuando oye a Phobos y Deimos que chocan con la puerta principal del Templo, Rei sale e intenta clamar a sus cuervos, pero a lo lejos ve el reflejo de un joven rubio que les pedía ayuda, empapada, entra al templo, asustada y muy nerviosa.

Lita contentísima porque Andrew por fin le pidió para salir, abre su paraguas y se va caminando a su casa muy feliz. Tranquila caminando bajo la lluvia ve en medio de la calle a un hombre de cabello castaño y largo que luce lastimado, Lita intenta ayudarlo pero en medio de la calle no se puede ayudar a nadie, sin darse cuanta el reflejo del hombre desaparece cuando un auto lo pasa por encima, Lira trauma da por lo sucedido corre, llorando hacia su departamento.

Serena corre bajo la lluvia, culpando al tiempo, Luna la regaña porque casi se cae al suelo mojado, Serena le dice que jamas se caeria al suelo, Luna lo duca y en un instante el cielo cruje y pasa justo por encima de ellas un trueno, Luna mira donde cayo el trueno y ve que en una empresa de negocios "Conceptos", el para rayos sigue creando chispas, Serena temblando de miedo, reacciona y grita, Darien oye el trueno que tambien lo asusta, rapidamente por su cabeza pasa la mirada de Serena saliendo del colegio Juuban, y corre en dirección a el colegio, Serena asustada toma su valija y a Luna y corre, cuando un charco la hace caer, pero, Darien llega justo a tiempo para estar con ella y llevarla a su casa sana y salva.

Mina dentro del shoopping no se da cuenta de que afuera llueve con tanta fuerza que casi un árbol se cae en medio de la entrada principal del shopping, pero no escucha las advertencias de los empleados del shooping "HanaBatake", con los auriculares puesto escucha su banda favorita "One Direction", se da cuenta de que el tiempo no esta de buenas, con todas sus compras corre y a lo lejos ve dos ojos que la observan se acerca mas y llega ver a un hombre de cabello plateado, Mina empieza a hablar sin sentido, sueta sus compras y sale corriendo, un empleado del shopping que miraba la ve corriendo, ella no se da cuenta y choca con un hombre, cae al asfalto, y un auto que pasaba por la calle, estuvo a punto de atropellarla, no se da cuenta de que una Joven esta tirada en la calle, pero el empleado del shopping que la vio la salva y le advierte que tenga mas cuidado, Mina toma sus cosas y camina lentamente hasta llegar a su casa.

Ami sale de la Academia y se dirige a la plaza "Sutekina" se para al frente de la fuente y empieza a leer su libro, el mal tiempo aun no a llegado pero, Ami ya se habia informado horas atras, entretenida por libro de naturales, no se percata de que el agua de la fuente, comienza a sacudirse con fuerza y a salpicar, Ami se levanta y siente que alguien la observa se da la vuelta, pero no habia nada, vuelve a la posicion original y ve el rostro de un hombre de cabello largo y rubio cerca de los arboles, Ami se cae al suelo, desmayada y comienza a llover.

Martes: Serena dormida en brazos de Darien empieza a despertarse, Darien la despierta con un beso y Luna ls mira, triste, recuerda a Artemis, intenta no llorar, pero Serena decide preparar cafe, Darien la abraza y la acuesta en la cama y le dice que se quede acostada tranquila que el prepara cafe.

Rei profundamente dormida con 3 sobre camas encima, comienza a levantarse de a poco, se baña, se viste y sale a limpiar el Templo, se fija que todo este en orden. Phobos y Deimos se apoyan en sus hombros, mientras que Rei recuerda al Joven rubio que le pedia ayuda, de repente escucha que alguien que repite su nombre 3 veces, austada corre adentro del Templo y empieza a rezar, pensando que se trata de un alma en pena.

Lita cansada por sus lecciones de gastronomia y contenta porquee Andrew le pidio para salir, prepara la ducha para bañarse, relaja casidurmiendo en la tina escucha su nombre y se asusta y sin darse cuenta ve el reflejo de un hombre que repite su nombre 3 veces, se empieza a poner nerviosa y por su cabeza pasa el recuerdo del hombre de cabello castaño, a Lita se le dificulta respirar pero no se iba a rendir tan facilmente, suspira y grita por ayuda, Andrew que pasa por su casa para llvarla a la cita, escucha sus gritos de ayuda, golpea la puerta y entra, empieza a buscarla y la encuentra tirada en el suelo del baño tirada, toma una toalla, la envuelve y la lleva a su habitación en donde, Andrew se queda dormido a lado de ella toda la noche.

Ami sale del hospital junto con su madre, gracias a una persona que se dio cuenta del estado en el que estaba Ami la lleva inmediatamente el hospital, su madre enfermera, la acompaña hasta una farmacia, mientras que Ami mira la calle, habran pasado com camiones de transporte, al frente de la farmacia un ciclista pasa, distraida escucha que alguien la llama, ella conto, ¿Cuantas veces la llamaron? y fueron 3 veces, respirando ondo se relaja y no piensa en lo sucedido.

Mina acostada y sin moverse, decide levantarse se da cuenta de que nadie esta en su casa, se viste, mientras que Artemis come atun en la cocina, Mina escucha cuando Artemis disfruta del atun y decide asustarlo...Conversacion.

_Mina: ¡Artemis! ya estas despierto, ¿Donde estas?...Ash espero que no se aya hido a la casa del vecino. Esa gata "Yiana" no me parece amigable...

_Artemis: Mmm...delicioso, rico. Mina debe comprar mas de estos...

_Mina : ¿Ha? ¿Artemis?, mm, lo voy a sorprender, ja ja...

_Artemis: Mmm...¿quien sera que hizo este rico atun?, a ver fabrica, Josefa, Industria Japonesa...pues esta esquisista.

_Mina: 1 ... 2 ... 3 ... ¡Artemis!

_Artemis: ¡Miau! ¡Ahh!

_Mina: ja ja ja...debes mirar tu cara en el espejo Artemis...esta bella.

_Artemis: ¡¿Mi!?

Despues de haber atrapado a Artemis infraganti, Mina se sienta afuera y contempla el cielo, en ese momento, el mismo hombre de cabello plateado que la observava, afuera del shopping, reaparece entre las nubes, llamandola 3 veces, Mina se asusta pero crea una escusa, de que es solo por falta de sueño...

Muchas Gracias por leer mi Fic si ven algunos errores en mi historia, les digo que mi teclado no anda, se cayo...Bueno, les dejo esta pequeña nota de "palabras" que encontraron en mi Fic y un pequeñito adelanto del próximo capitulo...

La palabra "Sutekina" significa agradable...

La palabra "HanaBatake" significa campo de flores...

Capitulo 2 "¡El re encuentro de 3 grandes amigas! ¡Las Sailor casi completas!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí presente mis Lectores, les he traído hoy el 2 capitulo de mi historia a la que he llamado "Estrella Brillante de Sailor Moon" , espero que les guste, como a mi... Léanlo con paciencia...Coming Soon el 3 capitulo.

Capitulo 2 "¡El re encuentro de 3 Grandes Amigas!"

Mientras tanto en el Templo Hikawa la hermosa sacerdotisa, Rei Hino se prepara para ir de compras, sin saber que se encontraría con una de sus Grandes tranquila, recuerda los momentos con Serena, en las que siempre peleaban, con Ami que cuando se proponía a estudiar obtenía puros diez, con Lita que aprendió a cocinar deliciosos platillos, pero de la que no se podía olvidar nunca era, Mina, que sin importar cuanto daño le hagan los hombres ella seguía buscando ha alguien que de verdad la quisiera...Suspirando Rei, se va al Supermercado , "Hiyashinsukona" llegando al super, Rei toma un carro para hacer sus comprar, al hacerlo se dirige a la entrada y de repente logra ver a una chica de cabello castaño, alta y vestida de verde, rápidamente la imagen de Lita le pasa por la cabeza, Rei se queda mirándola desde lejos, no se percata de que ay personas que quieren comprar, como el ejemplo de una anciana...Que sin importarle la lastima...

_Esa, chica puede ser... ¿Lita?, ¿No?, esta muy cambiada, que yo sepa Lita no se viste de esa manera tan llamativa_aclama, Rei mirándola, con la cabeza aun lado.

_Muchacha, pero que hace, quítese del camino, que no ve que estorba, mi modo, ya me enojaste...mmm_Enfada la anciana levanta su bastón y le pisa el dedo gordo ha Rei.

_ ¡Ay! pero, que le sucede señora, ¿Por que me hace esto a mi?, oiga, pues que le pasa señora, esta mal de la cabeza o que_el golpe que le dio la anciana a Rei, la hace volver a si misma pero, la enfurece.

Rei y la anciana comienzan a discutir al frente del supermercado, que llama la atención de todos, hasta la de la extraña chica llamativa, a la que Rei miraba estaba en lo cierto la chica que miraba, era Lita, ella oye su pelea con la anciana, pero no puede identificar, ¿quien es la persona? que enfrente de la anciana, ya que esta de espalda...

La gente se esta cansando de la pelea que tienen, de la anciana y la joven, y quieren hacer algo, pero no pueden, asi que Lita se anima ha detener esta locura, sin su mano sobre el hombro de Rei, y cuando intenta hablarle, Rei se da la vuelta y la mira, como si todo estuviese en cámara lenta...La anciana se enoja de nuevo y comienza ha discutir, Rei no deja de mirar a Lita, Andrew que estaba con ella la llama por su nombre, Rei y Lita reaccionan y se saludan con un abrazo, saliendo del camino de la anciana...la señora de la tercera edad empieza ha fanfarronear, que al fin se quitan del camino, Rei se queda quieta y se da la vuelta para decirle...

_Señora, mire y escuche bien, lamento haberla enojado, pero bien podía pedirme que me corriera de su camino, y no usando su bastón de madera podrida en mi, entendió_ Enojada, peor conteniendo su enojo por dentro Rei le pide a la señora que no haga eso nunca mas.

Lita contenta, abraza a Rei y la carga como una bebe, Rei pone una cara de (a mi también me da gusto verte Lita), Andrew las interrumpe, pero Lita ve una lista en la mano de Rei, le quita de su lista y le da ha Andrew, Rei se asusta y le dice que le devuelva, pero Lita insiste en que le deje todo a Andrew, que el es un experto en comprar, Rei queda convencida y le deja su advierte muchas cosas, de que no pierda la lista, de que elija con cuidado los productos, de que sean baratos no los caros, teniendo en cuenta eso Andrew, mira la lista de Rei y sus ojos se hunden y dice "Es una sola chica y lleva muchas cosas", y con una conmovedor discuerso dice, bueno lo que sea por mi Lita... Caminado las dos tranquilas por la plaza "Rusaki", Rei no deja de pensar en sus comprar, ella sabe si Andrew le elije un alimento equivocado no podrá devolverlo, Lita se da cuenta de que Rei esta preocupada por sus compras, así que la golpea por la espalda haciendo que ella caiga al suelo, Rei tirada en el suelo con su zapatilla en la cabeza le dice a Lita, que tiene una fuerte mano, Lita pega una risa contagiosa que hasta Rei se ríe, se levanta y se limpia, ellas continúan su paseo por la plaza, hasta que llegan al final de la plaza que termina al frente de una Academia muy conocida porque muchas doctores se recibieron en esta Gran Academia, llamada "Chie no kyuken", a Lita se le ocurre sacar su celular para quitarse una foto, como Rei no entiende mucho de tecnologia, Lita le explica como funciona, y logra le pide a Rei que se corra un poco mas atrás, al principio Rei no entiende pero cuando Lita levanta su mano, como si estuviera llevando una bandeja, puede ver que parece una ilusión lo que hace Lita, con la mano izquierda, hace parecer que tiene la Academia en sus manos, Rei se ríe y cuando esta apunto de quitarle una foto a Lita,re repente ve que alguien sale de la Academia, con la cabeza mira ha Rei y le pregunta si ya quito la foto, se toca la cabeza y mira hacia la Academia, logra ver a una joven muchacha, las dos se miran y corren, Lita y Rei se apresuran pero, la plaza y la Academia esta separada por la calle que se dirige al centro de Tokio, no saben que hacer, Rei le pregunta a Lita si esa Joven en realidad puede ser Ami, Lita lo duda por un instante, pero después de varios segundos, se convence de que es Lita, sale corriendo llamándola por su nombre, Rei también corre tras de ella pero se da cuenta de que es todo una perdida de tiempo, así que regresa al supermercado, para ver sus compras. Rei ve ha lo lejos a Andrew, parecía que hacia ejercicio, Rei lo ayuda y los dos escuchan como la espalda de Andrew truena. Se ríen.

Lita viene caminado, y le dice a Rei que todo fue en fracaso, logro llamara la atención de la joven, Rei ya sabia eso y trata de convencer a Lita de que esa chica no es Ami...Cansada Lita olvida eso y toma sus compras se despide de Rei y le dice...

_Amiga...hoy mismo, me iré a tu casa, o era mañana. Ay cualquier dia. te quiero mucho Rei, me dio gusto verte de Tocándose la cabeza Lita y riéndose se va con Andrew de la mano.

Serena va saliendo de Juegos Corona, llorando, porque Luna le dijo que ya era hora de regresar a casa, y Serena se puso a Llorar...Tranquilas caminando ven una publicidad, en una Boutique, de un nuevo juego que se estrena para 5 de Febrero, llamado "En Busca de la Princesa".Luna tiene un mal presentimiento sobre ese juego, Serena no le importa lo que dice ese juego, pero ha Luna le preocupa de que sea algo maligno, o de que se trate de algún enemigo nuevo...Serena se pega por el vidrio como la mosca a la Miel, Luna la muerde en la pierna, y Serena comienza a Llorar nuevamente, Luna se enoja y le dice que cierre su boca de se levanta y le saca la lengua a Luna, se va caminando y Luna se molesta, le sale humo por sus orejas y muestra una cara de gruñona...Serena camina y da la vuelta de la esquina, acomodando sus compras Rei, se dirige al Templo Hikawa, Serena que camina rápido para escaparse de Luna, choca con dos caen al suelo...Serena como siempre empieza a llorar y luego se detiene y mira a la chica, se queda quieta por unos momentos y logra ver que es Rei, se emociona, pero Rei sin mirar quien era la persona que le choco toma sus compras y pide perdón, Luna que llama a Serena ve ha Rei, Serena la llama por su nombre, y ella reacciona volteando en cámara muestra una sonrisa y hace aun lado su cabeza, Luna frota su cabeza por las piernas de Rei, ella la carga y las saludas con una voz calmada, Luna se alegra de verla y Serena también las tres sonríen felices (en esta parte háganse de que el track de SMC "Mabushii Sekai"suena en sus cabeza), Rei se pone contenta pero tiene que ir a su casa, Luna y Serena la abrazan después de 7 meses Serena como siempre sarcástica le dice...

_Oye...Rei, aun no tienes, no se, ¿Un novio?, je je je_ pregunta Serena con una sonrisa.

_¿Que?, ¿eh? .Mira Serena yo tener tiempo para los hombres, déjate de joder, no me interesan los hombres, perdón pero debo irme_nerviosa y un poco enojada Rei responde a su pregunta.

Rei se va caminando, firme y contenta...Luna y Serena la observan hasta que desaparece cuando dobla la esquina...Sin dudarlo Serena se pone ha hablar camino a casa sobre el juego que vio, pobre de Luna tuvo que soportarla todo el camino regreso a casa...Cruzando la calle, Rei siente un mal presentimiento, mira hacia arriba y nota algo raro en las nubes, peor no le da importancia. Al dia siguiente, Rei dejo el Templo por uno momentos para hacer algunas cosas que tenia pendientes, sin pensarlo, al regresar a su casa, sube a los escalones y cuando va subiendo de ha uno, logra ver algo marrón para justo en el medio de la entrada principal...Rei se queda quieta y sigue subiendo hasta lograr ver la cara de Lita, respira hondo y le dice...

_¿Lita?, no esperaba que te ofrece algo amiga_cerrando los ojos (¬_¬), y sonriendo cálida mente.

_ Vengo para estar contigo... Así que manos a la obra, Rei no te queden mirando, que es momento de limpiar_golpeando su puño Lita toma a Rei y comienzan a limpiar todo el templo como nunca antes lo había hecho Rei.

Terminando de limpiar todo el Templo, Rei y Lita descansan, mientras tanto, Serena apura a Luna para ir ha casa de Rei (en esta parte imagines que el track de Sailor Jupiter's Theme suena en sus cabezas), salen corriendo de la casa de Serena, Luna pierde ha Serena y se queda bajo un árbol, descansando, sin pensarlo ve que una sombra se mueve de manera rara, como si fuera un hombre sentada, y de repente le salen las patas de una Gran arañ asustada corre y encuentra ha Serena por el pasillo, las dos suben los escalones del Templo y de a poco ven ha una mujer, no era Rei, y cuando llegan a lo alto, Serena cree que es Lita...pero, Luna lo duda y le dice ha Serena, que piense lo que dice, ella no lo piensa y corre para ver quien es...Rei ve ha Serena y le grita que no corra porque las baldosas de los templos sobresalen del suelo, Serena no oye la advertencia de Rei y cae al suelo de cara y comienza ha se acerca y le dice la tipica palabra "Serena tonta", Lita se arrodilla y toma su mano y la levanta...Serena se queda mirándola, Lita la abraza como ha Rei y la carga como una bebe, Luna sonríe con Rei, pero Rei le cuenta lo que sucedio hoy ha Luna, ella la mira y le pregunta...

_ ¿Que ha pasado Rei cuéntame?_pregunta Luna como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta.

_Vi algo, en el cielo que pasaba, era una nube pareció extraño, Beryl esta muerta y Metalia también Rei ha la pregunta de Luna mirando el cielo.

_No se que sea eso Rei, pero me parece que sera un nuevo enemigo_aclama Luna con seguridad.

Bueno terminamos por hoy eso es todo, muy pronto el 3 capitulo...que emoción estén atentos...tardare algunos días pero lo tendré una pequeña nota de palabras "Moonies" que invente XD

"Chie no kyuken" Significa "El palacio de la Sabiduría"

"Hiyashinsukona" Significa "La esquina de Jacinto"

Listo nos vemos en el próximo capitulo "¡La aparición de un Nuevo enemigo"

Iara Hino


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mis estimados Lectores, estoy aquí viva, no muerta, por unos asuntos, viajes, temas de familia, etc.

No pude publicar mis capítulos, y muy apenada, porque mi computadora personal a fallecido.

La bloquearon. Q.E.P.D. Bueno pero no es día de los muertos, hoy le traigo el 3 capitulo que tanto ansiaban sus ojos.

"¡La aparición de un Nuevo enemigo!"

Día soleado, con probabilidades de lluvia, no impiden que una hermosa chica y llena de alegría, camine tranquila, hasta la parada de autobús, junto con su fiel amigo, un gato, mirando por la ventana del Autobús, la brisa que entra por la ventana juega con el cabello de la chica, al mismo tiempo que disfruta del paseo, recuerda los momentos vividos junto con sus amigas...Pensativa, la joven se recuesta sobre su mano, mirando a las personas, que a diario salen a trabajar, sin darse cuenta todo a su alrededor se vuelve gris y negro, la joven siente frió y voltea a ver quién sube al autobús, de repente ese frio, desaparece e invade el miedo en ella... El gato que la acompaña maúlla y el extraño pasajero sonríe y todas las personas se desmayan, al desmayarse la joven oye el grito de un hombre que la llama.

Sin saber que sucedió la joven, despierta, y muy mareada, mirando a su alrededor, preguntándose. "¿Que le había sucedido?", ella junto con los pasajeros del autobús, no recuerdan nada, en absoluto. Su gato, se levanta y se va caminando, voltea y con sus ojos cálidos, hace que la joven se calme.

Despistada como siempre, corriendo a toda velocidad, por el pasillo, Serena Tsukino de 14 años de edad, que asiste al Colegio "Juuban", novia de Darien Chiba, y la mejor amiga de su querida gata, Luna, siempre juntas inseparables amigas, apuradas por llegar al colegio, no se dan cuenta de que pasan a lado de la Joven que tuvo esa extraña visión en el autobús.

Mientras tanto, Lita le muestra a Rei unas recetas de cocina, para que cocine unos platillos riquísimos, disfrutando de una bella mañana, Lita se despide de Rei y se dirige a su departamento.

La joven y el gato, caminan, preocupados, por lo sucedido en el autobús. El pasajero, extraño del autobús, sigue a la joven, hasta la Plaza "Rusaki", la joven, siente frio, y su gato se eriza. El hombre extraño extiende su mano y lo posa, sobre su hombro, tan pronto que posa su mano, la joven tiene una visión, de muerte, en la cual ve que todas sus amigas están muertas y muy lastimada, por las batallas, que tuvieron…No aguanta más, y grita, el hombre extraño, quita su mano de ella, haciendo que ella, caiga de rodillas en el suelo y comienza a llorar, el gato estuvo distraído, porque, él creía ver a Luna, pero en realidad, era un gato callejero. El gato voltea, y ve a su amiga, llorando…Asustado, la acompaña.

Serena, muy hambrienta, molesta a Luna, ella no lo soporta y la rascuña, Serena, comienza a llorar y Luna, se enoja con ella. Media hora después del berrinche que hizo Serena, y una pizza entera, Luna y Serena se dirigen al Templo Hikawa, para visitar a Rei. Subiendo los escalones del Templo, Serena y Luna, logran ver a Lita, ella voltea y las saluda...Rei, prepara Te, mientras que Lita y Serena, conversan contentas, Luna se recuesta en los brazos de Rei, ella siente que alguien las observa, voltea para ver quien, pero no vio nada solo la puerta entre abierta, volviendo con sus amigas, Luna les propone a las chicas, que es hora de que todas las Sailors estén reunidas. No queriendo asustar a las chicas les dice que solo estén preparadas, para lo que se viene. Las chicas se toman de la mano, y cada una dice su versión, de lo que sucederá…

-Estaremos unidas, para siempre, nadie podrá romper este gran lazo de amistad que tenemos-Aclama Lita tomando de la mano a Serena y Rei, sonriendo…

-Cierto, no ay que dejar que nadie, arruine nuestra amistad. Las sailor unidas jamás serán vencidas-Con una emotiva frase, Rei levanta el ánimo de todas…

-Lo lograremos chicas, derrotaremos a cualquiera que se entrometa en nuestro camino, porque con el poder de la amistad, pasión y valentía, triunfaremos-Serena con unas alentadoras palabras, hace que las chicas que pongan de pie y que unan su mano, mirándose unas a las otras.

Luna sonríe, contenta y muy feliz, sin saber lo que le espera a ella y a las sailors.

Las chicas deciden caminar, por la plaza "Rusaki", y Lita rápidamente recuerda que en la academia Chie no Kyuken" vieron a una Joven salir del lugar, una joven de cabello corto, de color azul, que estudia en esa academia, Rei le recuerda a Lita lo que sucedió el otro día que intentaron llamar la atención de aquella chica, que supuesta mente era Ami, Lita se frota su mano por su cabeza, riéndose, tontamente, golpea a Rei por la espalda, como la otra vez y ella cae al suelo otra vez, Luna y Serena deciden echar un vistazo a la plaza en la que pasean, de repente, Serena queda hipnotizada, al pasar por un árbol de cerezo, Luna salta de sus regazos y camina hacia el centro de la plaza, por si fuera poco, Serena se dirige a la Academia "Chie no Kyuken", sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Por otra parte, Luna se aleja de seguridad que tiene con las chicas, y se dirige hacia la fuente, cuando a lo lejos ve una silueta de una persona, alta de cabello largo y rubio, acompañado de un gato blanco, Luna rápida mente lo compara con Artemis, contenta corre, para re encontrarse con él, pero sin aviso, una sombra se aparece y golpea a Luna, comenzando una batalla, la sombre constante mente repite la frase "La Princesa Morirá", Luna se sorprende al escuchar eso y la sombra la golpea tan fuerte que la hace volar, por los aires, sin poder moverse, Luna renguea, hasta llegar a la luz, lastimada mira hacia su alrededor para verificar que esa sombra no la ataque, pero ya no estaba más, se levanta y corre con la poca fuerza que le quedaba…Con el sorpresivo ataque de la sombra ha Luna, Ni Rei, ni Lita se dan cuenta, de que Serena y Luna no están a su lado.

Caminando como sonámbula Serena cruza la calle sin ningún problema, hasta que ese estado, en el que estaba, desaparece como si nada, ella vuelve a ser ella misma, pero la deja un poco mareada, cuando ese estado en el que estaba Serena desaparece, Rei y Lita se preguntan dónde está Serena y Luna, y comienzan a buscarla, encuentran a Luna rengueando y Rei la carga. Las dos se preocupan por ella, pero al mismo tiempo buscan a Serena sin poder encontrarla, se desesperan, hasta que…Una gran sombra aparece y golpea a Rei en el rostro haciendo que ella vuele y se golpee contra un árbol, Lita al ver eso corre hacia la sombra y la golpea pero, la sombra no siente nada de dolor, agarra a Lita y la electrocuta, Gritando de dolor, Luna se levanta y salta hacia la sombra, Rei intenta levantarse y utiliza, sus pergaminos, arroja uno hacia la sombra, con un gran grito, la sombra desaparece, repitiendo la frase, "La Princesa Morirá"…

Bueno, ya termine mi 3 capitulo, tarde mucho, pero ya lo leyeron todo, y que les pareció, para mí, estuvo, atrapante. La sombra que ataca a Luna, Serena que entro, en trance. Muchas cosas raras ocurrió en este capítulo, pero en el otro, Uff agárrense de la silla o de cualquier cosa, en el capítulo 4. Conoceremos más a esta malvada, sombra.

En el próximo capítulo de "Estrella Brillante de Sailor Moon"

Luna sabrá, quien es esta criatura malévola, su pasado, y su verdadera historia…

"¡La sombra del pasado!"

°°°Iara Hino°°°


End file.
